An Undying Flame
by Syntheticate
Summary: Jaune knew one thing. Unless he never wanted to see the love of his life again, he had to break out of this rocket locker and get up to the CCT Tower before it was too late... Oum please don't let it be too late... Arkos Oneshot. Fluff-fic. Short gore scene. First Fic.


-=| **Author's Notes** |=-

-==| **An Undying Flame** |==-

* * *

 **It's kind of funny. I've spent the last 5 months now reading and writing RWBY Fics, yet I've never thought of a good introduction for when it's time to finally post.**

 **Well, I guess you just stumbled across my first published fic! I'm Syntheticate everyone, and thank you for joining me in this story.**

 **I have a few things I'd like to get to before hand, though. So if you couldn't care less about what I have to say than please feel free to skip.** " _ **Though I will better explain some stuff that could be beneficial to know before hand."**_

 **This actually started out as my 3rd attempt at a fic. It was originally planned to be a Volume 3 AU where Emerald saves Pyrrha. Since then, 3 months, uncountable unfinished fics, and a lot of "getting better" happened.**

 **Because of this, I changed this story about 4 times. Only this time, I finally finished it. It has been my test subject, my Idea dump, and many other things. Now, in it's full completion, it has scenes from about 5 fics I started and never completed. Looking back, I probably would've chosen a different topic, but whatever.**

 **After the story, I'll talk a little more about what I planned to accomplish. Until then, let me go over a few things before we start.**

 **-|YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED|-**

 _ **Jaune will be OP. If you don't like that, I understand. But in my opinion, not even OP Jaune could dig RT out of the massive hole they've dug themselves into with RWBY.**_

 _ **This is mainly a fluff fic, so expect some pretty sappy stuff. Expect this with literally everything I write because I am a giant romantic. (Fite me m8)**_

 _ **There is a gore scene. It's not long but (I guess) it's pretty intense. I have no clue how to measure gore so just be warned Cinder gets Rekt. (Death isn't pretty.)**_

 **Also, just for clarification, I use italics whenever I'm trying to add emphasis to** _ **certain**_ **words. "When a character is** _ **talking**_ **, I use "quotes" To portray it". 'When a character is** _ **thinking,**_ **I use 'apostrophes' to portray it.' Instead of adding multiple letters to drag out words, I use Tilde's. (Hello~! Means Helloo!, Hello~~! Means Helloooo! Hello~~~! Means Helloooooooo!)**

 **-Syntheticate**

* * *

-=| **Chapter 1** |=-

-==| **Prologue** |==-

* * *

The piercing pain made her yelp as she fell to the floor. Once she assessed the damage done, one simple question popped into her mind...

"What have I done?" Pyrrha asked herself, gazing at the arrow that just pierced through her Achilles Tendon.

She started analyzing how she got into this situation. Retracing her steps to find out where _exactly_ she went wrong. Trying to find that _one_ move in the fight that directed her to where she was now.

The massive Grimm Dragon rammed into the CCT Tower, effectively killing itself as well as the tower in the process. Pyrrha focused all of her aura into her semblance, _hoping_ to smash Cinder with the towers remaining gears. However, it didn't even do as much as to affect the Fall Maiden.

And now she's here. Stumbling to get up; with a crippled and now useless heel. But worst of all, she was completely at the mercy of Cinder Fall.

"What _have_ I done?.." Pyrrha questioned herself again.

This fight, it was never supposed to happen. She knew she couldn't win, so _why_ did she think this would be a good idea? Did she _really_ think she was going to climb to the top of the tower, and in her own bravado, kill the _all-powerful Fall Maiden?_ How could she be so selfish? To throw her life away and hurt all the people she finally made relationships with? All of the friends she finally acquired, after so many years of loneliness?

Her brain forced herself to roam the thought of all the people she was going to hurt. Her team, her family, her friends, her partn-

' _Oh no… Jaune…'_

Pyrrha immediately started to tear up at her own stupidity. _What had she done?_ The moment she faced her fear and showed Jaune the love she has always had for him, she went and got herself killed.

What hurt her the most was the way he reacted. She could feel his emotions change like passing waves as she embraced him in the kiss she'd been waiting so long for. She could feel the way his anxiety, held from Pyrrha's implications, were evaporated by the shock of the sudden display of affection. She could feel the way that shock, slowly faded into a comforting trance as he finally acknowledged the feelings she has had for him for so long.

And finally, her favorite moment…

She could feel the utter warmth of the kiss he began to give into, validating he felt the same way Pyrrha felt about him.

She _wanted_ to melt into him as he pulled her closer, deepening the kiss with longing and love. She _wanted_ to stay in his loving embrace for the rest of eternity. She _wanted_ to keep her knight in her arms, after so long of dreaming and wishing for this moment to happen.

But of course, she didn't do any of those things…

Instead, she decided to turn away from her joy. Decided to turn away from her love. And fulfill her stupid ideals about destiny.

The expression he gave her when she shoved him into that locker still made her nauseous. The look could be described as that of a child, watching his or her own mother caught at gunpoint. The pleading and begging look in his blue eyes screamed at her just like his voice did. The awful sound of her partner losing hope was now burnt into her mind. _"Pyrrha! Please don't do this!"_

She wanted to unlock that locker so badly, to rejoin him in his loving embrace. But no, "This is your destiny," she told herself.

Now she is going to die, just like Jaune thought. Now she will never be with the boy of her dreams, just like she started to believe. Now she is going to die, and Jaune will know for the rest of his life they both loved each other and he was powerless to stop her from killing herself.

She herself was powerless to stop herself from crying her eyes out at this point. She just couldn't take it, helplessly watching as Cinder began approaching her with the intentions of taking yet another life today. She wouldn't- No, she couldn't end like this. She had to fight until she was dead, for Jaune.

She soon realized she had no chance to fight in any fashion. So she started crawling away aimlessly, but it wasn't long until she found herself cornered to a wall and starting to scream, "NO!"

...Cinder laughed at this girl, her inability to accept death was amusing. Maybe she should keep this one, give her to Salam? It would certainly make _her own job_ easier. In fact, if Salem did enough to the girl's head, she could probably kill off the rest of the two Beacon teams.

But no, she simply needed to die. Salam said it herself.

Cinder walked towards the girl who's been sulking at her own fate and gave a sadistic grin as she readied her bow. She remembered seeing the kiss this girl give the Arc boy. She was definitely going to enjoy watching the two teams crumble, starting with her.

Pyrrha gave her tormentor the most hateful glare she could manage. At this point, there was no hope. This is where she will come to an end. If she was paying attention to her surroundings, she would've made note of the sudden shout " _NO!"_ in the background. But instead, she just held her eyes on her impending death, hopeless to stop it.

She saw Cinder's finger let go of the arrow. As if it were in slow motion, she watched as the arrow made its way to her chest. Her one and only thought was, _'This is it. This is where I die,'_ as she closed her eyes and waited for the presumable pain...

...But there was none.

'Wow... At least it was painless and instant,' was her initial thought. But then she heard a shocked "WHAT?!" come from Cinder. With that, she had concluded that she was, in fact, not dead, and opened her eyes…

Her first sight simply took her breath away. The arrowhead was touching the skin of her chest, but the tip was covered in a brilliant white glow that faded as the arrow reached its opposite end. It was then she heard that same faint voice from before, the one she passed off as her imagination. Only this time, it sounded very strained.

" _YOU…_ _ **WILL NOT**_ … _. HURT… HER!"_

Pyrrha stared in complete shock, disbelief even. Jaune Arc was standing at the top of the tower. His hand extended towards her with a brilliant white light of concentrated aura flowing to the arrow. His face looked evil, wet from tears, and very strained. And his bloodshot eyes had a subtle yet abnormal glow to them.

It was then the arrow that was touching her chest lost its white glow, and fell into her lap, before disintegrating completely into ash.

' _His Semblance..'_ was her only thought. That is, until she saw Cinder draw her bow, instantly sending an arrow flying towards the boy's head. Pyrrha immediately started to cry out to him. But something very strange happened...

He didn't move at all; _It seemed he was just planning on taking the hit._

Jaune gave the two girls a strained, yet audible chuckle and watched as Cinder's arrow slowed to a stop inches away from his head. His aura covered it, and after a few seconds, his aura faded. The arrow dropped to the floor, much like Pyrrha's. The shocked look of the two women before him gave the Blond Knight joy.

 _'Never again will Pyrrha not believe in me,'_ Jaune thought. He gave Pyrrha a momentary glance before returning to his current opponent. "I will not let you stand for what you have done." He stated to Cinder while drawing out Crocea Mors.

" **NO JAUNE! SHE'LL KILL YOU!"** Pyrrha shrieked in terror.

"Yeah~, I'm not gonna die Pyrrha." His stern voice towards her made her stomach drop a little lower than it already was. He did not seem happy with her. _'As he should be,'_ Pyrrha thought before her focus was snapped back onto the impending fight.

The monstrosity that was the Fall Maiden was closing in on Jaune with record speed. But once again, Pyrrha sat in bewilderment against his lack of countering methods. With one movement of his shielded arm, Cinder's attacking hand completely froze. The Maiden's entire hand was covered in his aura's majestic white glow, resulting in her entire limb's inability to move. Soon, her other hand was engulfed in his aura, _making her completely and utterly immobile._

Pyrrha was astonished. _'Jaune doesn't even need to fight her! All he has to do is eliminate her ability to fight! Cinder is essentially a human pinata as long as he keeps those bindings securing her in place!'_

Jaune, testing his new abilities, found it took a small amount aura to keep Cinder in place. He gave a wide grin as he turned his aura to Crocea Mors. To both Pyrrha and his own amazement, his sword started to glow with aura. It seemed to glow much brighter than his pure aura itself. The more aura he concentrated into his sword, the brighter it got. And as soon as it was getting hard to look in the general direction of the near blinding light, the sword burst into brilliant sapphire blue flames.

He didn't stop there; he kept focusing more and more aura into his sword. The light was painful to look at but both Pyrrha, as well as Cinder, couldn't take their eyes off of it. Jaune could feel his aura reaching his limit, and once he believed he had every ounce of his aura going to either Crocea Mors or Cinder, he started to strike.

But that wasn't good enough…

He decided as he started to strike at her shoulder: That at the last moment, _the absolute last moment_ , he would take off Cinders bindings and transfer all of the aura he possessed into this strike. When the strike had reached its target and started to make contact with her shoulder, he transferred the entirety of his aura into his sword. The result was a blinding white void of light…

...For a few moments, the only thing any of them could see was white, and all they could hear was an ear-bleeding high pitched sound…

Pyrrha's vision slowly started to recover, and she started to make out Jaune, who was completely out of aura. The helpless girl began to panic at her blonde knight's sudden loss of power, until she noticed what his one strike did. Cinder was now leaning against a wall, shrieking in pain.

' _Dear Oum. His semblance went straight through the Fall Maidens aura...'_

Cinder was in complete shock at her inability to fight. First, she was frozen by this boy's aura, then the blinding light came. _Now…_ She was on the wall in agony, looking at her completely amputated right arm and shoulder on the floor.

Thick, dark blood with a resemblance of tar was gushing from her body's gaping opening. Yet the Knight spent no time pinning her to the wall, pushing the now unlit Crocea Mors against her neck.

All Cinder could do was try to burn him off of her. So with all the strength she had, she dragged her one remaining hand to the bottom of his shoulder. Her body trembling, she started to activate the weak remnants of her semblance as best she could.

 _It wasn't long until she could feel his skin start to sear, burn, and eventually start to melt._

But Jaune gave no awareness of any pain. Instead, he shoved a knee into her inner hip, locking her in place against one of the remaining walls of the CCT Tower. Leaning his body weight to keep her from her from squirming, he forced her eyes to look into his. And he began to speak the last words this demon-girl will ever hear.

"When I came to Beacon, I told myself I will never cause the end another Human or Faunus' life. I don't believe this changes anything."

Without a second to spare, he began to slowly, but firmly slide the blade across her throat. The tar-like blood started to spill out as the blade met its tip, going about halfway into her jugular. She started gasping for air, only to feel the air in her lungs replaced by liquid. When she exhaled, she saw the massive amount of blood gush from her slit neck.

She felt her support against the wall fall as she closed her eyes. She knew she was going to die, but she will not let the Maidens powers fall into the right hands. She started to feel the life fade from her body as her lungs completely filled with blood, gushing all over her dress and the places surrounding her. She stopped hearing the sounds of her own choking after a short time, and left one thing on her mind.

' _Emerald… Emerald...emerald... ...em…. Emerald~~...'_ were Cinder Fall's last thoughts, before slipping into a void of darkness.

Jaune stood there paralyzed as he blindly watched his actions take effect. Soon, his mind cleared and he began to look at the lifeless body surrounded by the puddle of its own darkened blood. It didn't take long for nausea to rise, causing him to drop the bloodied Crocea Mors and double over onto his knees.

He wanted to take his eyes off it so badly, but he couldn't. He just sat and stared at the body he took the life of. But then, upon looking at the body's face he remembers just exactly what he had done.

"I.. Killed… She's gone… You did it Jaune… That wasn't a person. That was a monster," He heard his own voice reassure him. But he still couldn't stop looking at the body…

...It took a distant explosion from battle, loud enough to reach the top of the tower, to break him out of his trance. He looked off the edge of the destroyed CCT tower before he completely digested what had happened.

 _He did it._ He ended the one who caused all of the death and destruction. He did it. But most importantly, he saved Pyrrha.

His horrific facial expression turned into a grin as he processed it all. _He saved Pyrrha,_ he climbed to the top of the tower and _saved_ the one who meant most to him.

 _He did it._

With this in his mind, he gathered the strength to stand and turned towards the red-haired girl. But as he turned, his heart dropped to the floor.

"J-J-Jaune..." Pyrrha called out with a small and wavering voice. She was sitting against a far wall, shaking and hugging her knees to her torso. Her emerald eyes were filled with an overabundance of anxiety, and her heaving chest showed signs of hyperventilation.

In a split second, he was right next to her, dropping down to the floor and embracing her in a tight body hug. As Jaune thought about it, he saved Pyrrha from being murdered right at the last moment. In the time it took him to get up here, she must have had to come to terms with her own death and everything.

He started to slowly rock the traumatized girl back and forth as he whispered into her ear. "It's ok, Pyrrha... It's ok... She's gone now..."

Pyrrha could barely hear Jaune. All of the thoughts she recently had were rushing through her head at the speed of a bullet train. And the fact that she was a split second away from being that dead body in the corner of the room didn't help at all.

"I-I... And you... And I would've d-..." The girl tried, just leading to more hyperventilation.

Jaune couldn't stand to see Pyrrha like this. He had to find some way to help her snap out of it. Talking to her wasn't seeming to help, and her death grip wouldn't let Jaune move. He started thinking of something, _anything_ that could help her. After a while of searching and finding no result, he came across one of his fondest memories...

...The time at the Emerald Forest, when Pyrrha had unlocked his aura. That warm and fuzzy feeling he got when she let her aura flow freely through his body will be something he will always remember. Perhaps he could do this to her? It was definitely worth a shot.

Looking over Pyrrha's shoulder, he formed what little amount of aura he had gained back since his attack. The result was a slightly less than golf ball sized glow. He hoped this would be enough to do the trick.

After a few seconds of prying, Jaune got Pyrrha to remove her hands from the place the arrow almost hit, and allowed Jaune to apply his hand to the area. He focused all his aura into his hands and felt the ability to transfer his aura come to him like an old talent he had long forgotten.

Pyrrha gasped as she felt a warm wave wash over her body. All of a sudden, her foggy and tunneled mind cleared. She could breathe now, and her mind wasn't so clouded. Everything seemed to lighten up, and she felt an adrenalin rush pass through her body.

All that was left was this feeling that could only be described as ethereal. She felt like she was on a cloud, and her heart felt light. Now being able to focus on something other than her breathing, she looked into the piercing sapphire eyes of the person enveloping her in their body.

It was then that all the events that recently happened broke back into her thoughts. But this time, they did not tunnel and fog her mind. Now, she could really process what had happened.

Trying to stomach the fact that you were milliseconds away from dying is not easy. But Pyrrha forced herself to look at her current situation instead of thinking back to being on the verge of death. She was alive, _injured_ , but alive. And most importantly, she was in Jaune's arms.

She stared into his concerning eyes. None of the evil that he came here with was left. The image of him with that menacing glare and disgusted frown, face red and eyes bloodshot; was replaced by the light-hearted look of worry that felt much more familiar to her. The fact that this evil side of Jaune was completely gone filled Pyrrha with relief.

 _To say she didn't like it would be an understatement._

Jaune just kept eye contact with her, watching her facial expressions shift as she worked around everything that had just happened. He was glad he put some aura into her, but something was starting to worry him. Pyrrha was now seemingly fine, yet his aura still hasn't come back to him as her's did on Initiation Day.

His worries were cut off by the wavering, almost whimpering voice of his partner.

"Jaune... I'm so- sorry I did thi-...

 _...Mph~~_ "

He could've said something to soothe her concerns, but he decided it was his turn to express what he had been feeling since she went up here. The best way to do that? Fulfilling the promise he made to himself. The promise that he wouldn't let earlier be their first and last kiss...

...They both seemed to freeze for a moment. Any tenseness from either of the two was released like being submerged in warm water as the heat of each other's lips cascaded over them.

A deep sigh, met with the slightest of moans from Pyrrha made Jaune smirk. Satisfied at what he did, he began to pull away...

...Until he felt the urgent energy of Pyrrha's arms wrapping around his neck, drawing him back into her, and extending the already passionate kiss further. Jaune could feel the desperate need for this radiating out of her, and he was more than pleased to continue.

One of the various things Jaune felt he had learned in this seemingly unending and absurd day, is that if Pyrrha loves him, then he was going to give into _his own heart_ and let her have him. _He doesn't have enough time in this world to believe she deserves better._

Because of this, he gave into Pyrrha's need for affection to the best of his ability. Leaving behind the awkwardness that would normally accompany him to let his most heartfelt dreams come true...

...It was Pyrrha who eventually backed away, now resulting to losing herself in the sapphire globes she's grown to love so much. Jaune gave her a warm smile, noticing that her anxiety seemed to be completely gone. With a content sigh, he tightened his grip around her body slightly before speaking.

"Pyrrha, we did it. She is gone now, you're safe, and most importantly, you're here. _With me._ "

The words he spoke coupled by his signature smile made Pyrrha's heart melt into him. She giggled as she rested her head on his chest plate, thinking about how quickly things had changed. She went from being so close to dying with the regret of never being able to experience this, to now resting in his arms, finally being viewed through his heart instead of his eyes.

She had waited so long for this to happen, and now she finally got it. She was so close to never experiencing this, but her knight came and saved her. With this thought, she felt no need to hide her face as she felt tears fall from her cheeks.

This, of course, was noticed and questioned immediately by Jaune. Who, in the process, lost his smooth romantic edge in place for his normal awkward stutter.

"Wha- a- _are you ok?"_

The girl in question gave a compassionate grin and looked up at him.

"Y-yes, Jaune. I'm just... Really happy you've finally noticed."

The relief on Jaune's face slowly turned to a confused look as Pyrrha ended her sentence. With a slight tilt of the head and the tone of honest confusion, he asked, "Noticed what?"

...That compassionate grin Pyrrha had slowly turned into a look of bewilderment as her slow tears came to a halt.

 _'He can't actually be serious... Can he?..'_

 _..._

' _Oh my Oum, he's not joking...'_

The long silence was broken by an almost crazy sounding chuckle given by Pyrrha. Jaune started to get the feeling he made a mistake as the girl gave a defeated sigh, meeting her face with the palms of her hands.

Rubbing her eyes with her hands, she looked Jaune dead in the eyes. Before he could start stuttering pointless apologies for whatever he did wrong, Pyrrha gave him a slight push, cueing him to lay down on the floor.

Jaune stopped running his mouth when Pyrrha laid on top his chest. "Apparently _I do_ need to spell it out for you..." She said with a long sigh before bringing her lips inches to his own. It was then that each word she said was met with a peck on the lips.

 _"I. Pyrrha. Nikos. Really. Really. Really. Like. You."_

...Jaune didn't respond immediately. He just sat there with a smug grin on his face, dazed eyes focusing lightly into Pyrrha's. It wasn't long, though, until he gave out a content sigh and finally spoke.

"I thought we already crossed that bridge. Well, for the record. I, Jaune Arc, really, really, _really,_ like you too."

Pyrrha smiled, but her eyes showed signs of annoyance. "Do you remember Initiation Day?"

Laughing at the rhetorical question, Jaune played along. "Yeah, I mean it was only the day we first met."

"Well, I've wanted this since about then," Pyrrha deadpanned. She watched as Jaune's face turned into a silent _'oh~~~'_. This silence was held for a small moment before Jaune barely made out, _"I'm sorry..."_

Pyrrha dropped the act in replace for a giggle and a smile. To her, nothing about the past mattered. Right now, all that mattered to her was that she was here with Jaune. She looked him in the eyes and saw guilt accompanied by a slight frown.

She could've said something to soothe his guilt, but she decided it was her turn to express what she has wanted to do for such a long time. _She wanted to melt into his kiss. She wanted to stay in his arms, and now, she won't make the same mistake of losing another opportunity again._

Her mouth bent into one of the widest smiles she's had in awhile as she met his lips with her own. He regained his act and wrapped his arms around her waist. As he found her tempo, she let out a soft, drawn out moan...

...The time that had past was unknown. But the surprise of a passing bullhead was enough to break them out of their embrace. To them, it passed too quickly.

They took a second to acknowledge their surroundings, as well as look at the horrifically bloody corpse in the corner of the room. It was clear to them what their next course of action was.

Letting go from Pyrrha's arms, he stood up. After searching for a few moments, he concluded that there wasn't exactly a safe way to descend from the tower. The only definite way down was the elevator shaft, which was currently as destroyed as the half-open elevator inside of it.

"Hey, Pyrrha. Do you think you can use your semblance to guide the broken elevator down?"

Pyrrha looked at the destroyed elevator. The thought of her coming up here made her frown slightly. But nonetheless, she knew it was the only way to get down.

"Yeah... Th-that's how I got up..."

Jaune merely chuckled, "And _that's_ the way we're going down."

Pyrrha smiled at his words, but she did have one thing on her mind. "Jaune, my heel is useless. How am I going to get- _JAUNE!"_

Pyrrha shouted in surprise as Jaune swooped down and picked her up bridal style. Pyrrha's cheeks now supported a slight blush as _he_ made _their_ way to the broken elevator.

As Pyrrha made the elevator safely descend to the ground, she stared into Jaune's eyes. Jaune returned the gaze and gave her another heart warming smile. _He_ made all this happen. _He_ is the reason she will get to see how tomorrow is. _He_ is the reasons she will now have a chance to grow old, and live a life she was meant to live. _He is the reason she will truly find her destiny._

Her knight and shining armor saved her, once again. And most importantly, she was now his, and he was hers. _She was as happy as could be._

The elevator hit the ground with a forceful thump, causing the two to jump out of each other's gaze in startlement. Jaune noticed the door was only about half open, and with a kick, managed to open it enough to pass through. Only one thing to do now: get the hell out of here.

He made his way to the front door of the now destroyed CCT Tower. He was relieved upon opening it to find Ruby and Weiss, fighting side by side near the entrance. Behind them was an approaching Bullhead intent on picking them up.

By the time Jaune ran to the white rose couple, the Bullhead was swooping down to pick them up. It seemed most of the Town of Vale, as well as Beacon, has been evacuated. In fact, all Jaune could see was bits of destruction in the city. Aside from a few Grimm, the city was empty.

As the four entered the Bullhead, they were all barraged by multiple of their schoolmates and an incoming nurse; all asking for questions. Pyrrha and Jaune just gave each other a loving look. At the end of the day, he did it. He saved the girl. He beat the Villain. He finally did it. He was the hero. _Maybe this terrible fairy tail of a world wasn't as bad as it seemed._

Soon, a gurney was present with doctors telling Jaune to drop Pyrrha on it. Jaune just smiled and pulled Pyrrha into a quick kiss, earning a few whistles and even some _'FINALLY's_ from the people aboard the ship. After a few seconds, he finally let her down.

Being honest to himself, it really made his heart hurt to not have her in his arms. Even if it was just for a moment. But then something caught his attention.

"Excuse me, Sir! You're injured! Come to the medic room immediately!" Shouted a doctor, looking directly at Jaune.

Wait a second, Jaune didn't get injured? The only bit of damage Cinder did was his... _Shoulder..._

Jaune's vision started to blur as he finally acknowledged the severe burn almost going through his shoulder skin. All it took was one look at the various fluids running down his arm before he completely lost consciousness, and fell to the floor.

The doctor just shook his head, face in his palm. "We're gonna need another gurney!" He shouted before looking at the boy on the ground. As he turned to assist with the incoming medic equipment, he muttered under his breath, _"I don't get paid enough for this..."_

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **And~~~ BOOM! That's a wrap! I finally got something posted! Yeah! Alright, now that we're finished, I would like to address some stuff about my stories moving on.**

 **This story was published as really a test to see how people responded.**

 **You see, I do many many things, and writing is just one of them. I feel like writing is something I can get the most out of, but it take up the most time and effort by far.**

 **The way I create fics also doesn't help at all. To put it into perspective, everything you just read I re-read about a total of 6 times. And everything here has guaranteed been rewritten, revised, or edited at least 3 times over. (Re-written since the first draft of this exact story, not the other attempts.)**

 **I enjoy doing writing fics for RWBY. I hate what Roosterteeth has done with cannon, so I found the utter beauty of the RWBY Fandom and its content creators. To me, you all are what drives my passion for this show, and I want to be a part of what you all are.**

 **So I have one favor to ask you all…**

 **I want to write bigger, and much MUCH more in-depth fics. Both with WhiteRose and Arkos, (Sorry, those are the only ships I sail). But to put the amount of time and energy I put into this, I need something to drive me other than myself.**

 **So what I ask from all of you is to give the wonderful gift of feedback. What did you like? What should work on? How did I do? Things like that would be perfect.**

 **But one thing in particular, something just to give me inspiration. Who of you are on board? Will you come back? The more people I know want to read what I write, the more I write. And boy, do I wanna write.**

 **I'll never say (X amount of feedback guarantees a new chapter.) I don't write for the views. But creating a story for an invisible audience is hard.**

 **Thank you all for reading, and I appreciate any feedback you may give, positive or negative. (Within reason)**

 **-Syntheticate**


End file.
